It's Not Over Yet Part: 2
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 6 to my Birthday party stories and part: 2 to "It's Not Over Yet". Read the first five, so you're not confused. Last time, Link was kidnapped by Impa, and Sheik set out to save him. Will Sheik make it in time? Read to find out. Review positively, please! Thank you! Rated T for torture and possibly some disturbing scenes.


**Disclaimer: Part: 6 of my Birthday party stories and part: 2 to "It's Not Over Yet". Read the first five or else you'll be confuzzled. Read and review, please! Positive reviews, please! Thank you! And I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, now, on with the story!**

**It's**

**Not Over**

**Yet**

**Part: 2**

**Chapter 1: Kakariko Village**

Sheik arrived at Kakariko Village, he hopped off of the horse that he was riding on, he then grabbed the reins of the horse and pulled the horse to the guard at the Entrance/Exit Gate, and Sheik asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Impa and/or Link may be? Have you seen either one of them here at all?" the guard then replied, "No, I haven't, I'm sorry." "It's OK." Sheik said disappointed. He then proceeded through the gate entrance/exit pulling the horse. He went around asking the villagers if they'd seen Link and/or Impa, but no luck. Every one of them said the same thing, "No". He went to the Death Mountain Gate. The guard let Sheik and the horse through. Sheik hopped back on the horse and they proceeded up Death Mountain Trail.

**Chapter 2: Will You Love Me?**

Link woke up when he heard the heavy, wooden door open. He looked up at the direction of the door. Impa walked in the room with a smile on her face. Link just looked at her. Impa walked up to him and she asked, "So, have you made your decision?" Link nodded. She then asked, "Will you let me untie you and love me forever?" Link shook his head. Link then thought, "Why would I want to love somebody that kicked me in my nuts?!" Impa's smile, quickly went away and she turned angry. Her smile then came back and she said, "Fine. You'll have to pay then..." Link's eyes widened with fear. He thought, "Did I make the right decision? Yes... yes I did! But it's a painful decision. I will never love a psychopath! What is she going to do to me? Help me... I'm scared..."

Impa then knelt down and grabbed onto his ankles and pulled one of his shoes off and threw it on the other side of the room. She then, pulled off his other shoe and did the same thing. Link started to shake with fear and thought, "What is she going to do?... Help me..." She then, took off his one sock and threw it on the other side of the room and she took his other sock off and did the same thing. She then, pulled his legs toward her. She then pulled out a piece of plywood. Link looked at it, scared. He was shaking with fear and breathing faster and heavier. He was trying to say, "No! Please! Don't!" But nothing came out because he was gagged.

Impa then, smacked the bottom of his feet with the plywood. He did a muffled scream. Impa then shouted, "I'll stop if you promise to love me and be with me forever!" Link was starting to cry as he quickly shook his head "no". Impa then hit him on the bottom of his feet again with the plywood. Every time she hit him, Link would scream and she would yell, "Promise!" and he'd quickly shake his head "no". After about ten hits, she let go of him. He sobbed. He knew that she had broken his feet, the pain was unbearable. Impa then, stood up and Link was looking away from her, sobbing. She roughly grabbed his hair and she pulled it to make him face her. He grunted in pain, but it was silent.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and he was still crying. She didn't let go of his hair and she said evilly, "Promise you'll love me and be with me forever and I'll let you down!" He slightly shook his head "no". She then, let go of his hair and she dropped the plywood on the floor. She then, went behind him and started moving her hands up his back. It sent shivers down Link's spine. He finally opened his eyes and he looked scared. He was scared. Impa then, made her way to his hair and she said creepily, "You have such nice hair. Soft, golden blonde. She then, smelled it and she said creepily, "Mmm. It smells so nice, too. It smells kinda like strawberries." Link quivered with fear and closed his eyes again and thought, "Please, stop!" Impa continued to feel his hair and kissed him on the side of the head.

She then, went back in front of him and he looked at her, scared. "You're just too cute right now." said Impa, smiling as she touched his nose with her finger and then quickly took it away. Link squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, he began crying again. Impa knelt down and looked up at him and she said, "Aww. It's OK." She then began to caress his cheek. She stopped caressing and said, "I'll be right back." Impa got up and left the room and closed the heavy, wooden door behind her. Link continued to cry with his head down. He then thought, "Help me... Somebody, please help me..."

**Chapter 3: Death Mountain**

Sheik rode the horse up Death Mountain Trail. He avoided every giant rock that rolled down the trail. Sheik stopped and asked a few Gorons if they'd seen Link and/or a tall, muscular Sheikah woman. They each said, "No". Sheik and the horse then, made their way to Goron City. He left the horse at the entrance/exit of the Goron City. He then, proceeded inside. Once Sheik was inside, he asked every Goron if they'd seen Link and/or a tall, muscular Sheikah woman. And of course, they all said, "No". Sheik even asked Darunia if he'd seen Link and/or Impa, and he said, "No", too.

Sheik was heading towards the exit and he thought, "Dear Goddesses, where is he?" Sheik hopped back on the horse and headed further up the Death Mountain Trail. He avoided the boulders that fell and he left his horse at the bottom of the vine wall. Sheik then, proceeded to climb up the vines. He made it up to the top and he pulled himself up and he went inside the cave that lead to the Great Fairy's Fountain. Once Sheik got inside, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby on the Triforce symbol. The Great Fairy then, came out of the fountain with a flash of bright light and laughter. The Great Fairy then asked kindly, "Hello there, Sheik. How may I be of assistance to you?" Sheik then replied sadly, "Link... the Hero of Time... has been kidnapped by Impa. I'm pretty sure it's Impa anyway... And I have no idea where they are... So, I was wondering if you knew where they were." The Great Fairy then replied kindly, "They're close... very close, My dear." Sheik then replied with some hope, "Thank you." The Great Fairy then said kindly, "If your adventure has made you weary, come and see me." And with that, the Great Fairy disappeared back in the fountain with laughter and a flash of bright light.

Sheik then, left the Great Fairy's Fountain and arrived outside. He then thought, "Close... very close... I'm going to check Death Mountain Crater. Sheik then, entered the Death Mountain Crater. Once he entered, he got so very hot. He then said to himself, "OK, I only have about a minute. I better hurry." Sheik searched everywhere in the Death Mountain Crater. He called, "Link! Impa!" His face and entire body was soaked with sweat. He then said to himself, "I have to get outta here, right away." Sheik left Death Mountain Crater. Once he arrived outside, he fell on the ground and flipped over onto his back. He panted and he was trying to get the nice, fresh, cool air into his lungs. Once he felt better, he thought, "I should head over to Zora's Domain. Sheik got up off of the ground and went over to the vine wall and started to climb down. Once he got down, he hopped onto his horse and headed back down the trail, avoiding the falling boulders. Sheik managed to get to Kakariko Village. He rode through the village and went out the Gate Entrance/Exit and headed down the stairs, on his way to Zora's Domain.

**Chapter 4: Some Nourishment**

Impa entered the grey, brick room with a cup of water in her hand. Link looked up at her, scared, with a tear-stained face. Impa smiled at him. She walked up to him and pulled down the rags. Link tried to yell, "HELP ME!" But Impa put her hand over his mouth and asked firmly, "Do you want this water or not?" Link then nodded and Impa removed her hand from his mouth and she put the cup up to his lips and she tilted it up and he sipped the water out of the cup, but most of it was running down his chin and shirt. Impa then took the cup away and she wiped the water off of his face with the back of her hand. She then asked, "Do you feel better?" He nodded. He then said, "I'm kinda hungry, can I have something to eat, please?" Impa nodded and said, "Sure." She was about to pull the rags over his mouth again. When he said, "No, I promise, I won't yell for help. So, you don't have to gag me." Impa said, "I'm sorry, I can't take that chance." She pulled the rags over his mouth again and she left the room and shut the heavy, wooden door behind her.

A few moments later, Impa returned with a bun and some tomato soup on a tray. Impa pulled down the rags from his mouth and she spoon-fed him the soup. When he was done, she sat the tray down on the floor and took the bun and held it up to him and he'd take bites out of it. Once he was finished he said, "Thank you. I feel better now." "Good." said Impa. She continued, "I'll be back in about an hour. You have that much time to think about loving me and being with me forever." She pulled the rags over his mouth again and she bent down and picked up the tray and she left the room and closed the heavy, wooden door behind her.

**Chapter 5: Zora's Domain**

Sheik entered the pathway to Zora's Domain, Zora's River. He hopped off of his horse and headed up the river. Once he got to the entrance/exit of Zora's Domain, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby on the Triforce symbol. The waterfall then, slowed down and Sheik hopped across the gap and entered the Zora's Domain. Once Sheik got inside, he asked all of the Zoras if they'd seen Link and/or a tall, muscular Sheikah woman at all. They all said, "No", of course. Sheik then went up the path that lead to the Zora King. Sheik bowed to the King and asked, "Excuse me, King Zora, but you haven't happened to see Link and/or a tall, muscular Sheikah woman, have you?" Sheik stood up and the King Zora replied, "No. I have not. I'm sorry." "It's OK. Thank you." said Sheik disappointed.

Sheik then, left the throne room and headed back down the path that lead there. Sheik left Zora's Domain and he hopped over the gap and headed back down Zora's River. He climbed onto his horse and headed for Hyrule Field.

**Chapter 6: Love Me!**

Impa entered the room. Link looked up when she entered. She walked up to him and grabbed the boy's neck. Link silently grunted in pain. She then firmly asked, "So, will you love me and be with me forever?" Link slightly shook his head "no". She then, slapped him across the face. He silently yelped in pain. Impa then, squeezed his cheeks with her hand and he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. She then said evilly, "Then you'll have to pay again." She let go of him and she pulled a dagger out of her pocket. Link opened his eyes and he saw the dagger in Impa's hand. His eyes widened with fear. She then, pointed the tip of the dagger to his chin and she said, "You deserve this!" She then, pulled the dagger away and she ripped open his shirt. A sudden flashback came to Link.

_**Enter Flashback**_

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf ripped open my green shirt. I started to breathe fast and heavy and sweat started running down my face. Then suddenly, an excruciating pain went down my chest, slowly. I did a muffled scream. What's he going to do next?! Somebody, help me!_

_**End of Flashback**_

**(Author's POV)**

Link was taken out of his thoughts when a sudden pain went slowly down his chest. He looked down to see Impa kneeling and holding onto his legs, so he couldn't move away and she was slicing down his chest. He did a muffled scream from the pain. The slice bled like Hell. Link began to cry. Impa then, did a horizontal slice across the vertical one. Link did a muffled scream again. Impa stopped and said evilly, "You're all mine!" She then, put the dagger on the floor and she started to move her blood covered hands down down his sides and down his legs, making them all bloody. Link started to shake with fear. Impa then, moved her hands back up his legs and squeezed his butt, which made Link silently gasp. Link then thought, "Dear Goddesses, she's gonna rape me..." She started massaging the back of his legs, she suddenly stopped, someone was coming...

**Chapter 7: The Secret Passage**

**(A few moments before the slicing and you know...)**

Sheik stopped the horse and got off of it and he went over to a stump to sit and think and take a break. He put his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He was thinking, "Where would Link be? I've checked Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain. I don't know how much longer Link has, unless he has no time left at all... I still have to look in the Kokiri Forest, Gerudo Valley, and Lake Hylia, and it's already starting to get dark... Sheik scooted back a bit on the stump and he heard a "click", and beside the stump, a door in the ground slid open. Sheik looked at the opening in shock. He then said silently to himself, "Link?..." And Sheik proceeded down the stairs to the underground passageway.

**Chapter 8: Getting Away**

**(Back in present time)**

Impa quickly grabbed the dagger off of the floor and quickly stood up and she reached up and cut the centre of the rope that attached to the ceiling and around Link's wrists. Once it was cut through, she caught him before he fell, and his tied arms just flopped down from the lack of circulation. He couldn't feel his arms. Impa held Link over her shoulder. She ran out of the room with him and Sheik was not far behind. He shouted, "Link!" And chased after Impa. Link was looking at Sheik pleadingly. Impa and Sheik ran through the halls with many twists and turns. Sheik then, teleported in front of Impa, which made her come to a halt. Sheik's eyes were bigger than a full Moon and he then said firmly and angrily, "Give. Me. Link. Now." Impa replied evilly, "Never!"

Impa then, pulled Link off of her shoulder and she held him out in front of her and she grabbed the remaining rope, that was keeping Link tied in the air, and she held him up by the remaining rope, so he was facing Sheik. Link looked at Sheik, petrified. And Sheik gave Link the same look. Impa took out the dagger again and she said, "Leave now, Princess and never come back or I'll hurt him right in front of you if you don't." Sheik was looking at Link, seeing what Impa had already done to him, he saw that his feet were black and blue, his ankles were tied together, blood was smeared on his legs and shirt, and he had slices on his chest, he was gagged with multiple rags, his cheek was a bit puffy, he seen that he had been crying because of the tear stains, his hair was a mess, and of course his wrists were tied. He was a mess and that's probably not all that Impa did to him. What else did she do to him that's not visible to me? Sheik went numb throughout his entire body. He thought, "If I leave, what will happen to Link? If I stay, she's going to hurt him while I'm here."

"Alright, you made your choice, Sheik." said Impa. Impa started slicing up Link's left leg, slowly, tearing his jeans. He quivered and he eventually, did a muffled scream. She then, did another slice up his hip, and on his stomach, tearing his jeans and shirt even more. He screamed every time and he began to cry. Sheik was frozen still, he was in too much of shock, he didn't know what to do. Impa then sliced diagonally across his chest which made him scream a muffled scream a bit louder. Impa sliced the bottom, of his broken left foot and made him scream louder. Impa then said with an evil smile, "I'm just going to keep on going, Princess." Impa then, brought the dagger up to his left cheek and touched it with the dagger. She was about to slice when Sheik finally shouted, "Enough! I'll go! And I'll never come back." Impa then said with an evil smile, "That's a good girl, or should I say "boy", right now." The dagger was still up at Link's cheek. Impa then threatened, "Go now, or I'll slice now." Sheik didn't hesitate and he left. Impa put the bloody dagger away. Blood was on Link's cheek from the bloody dagger. Impa then, turned Link around so he faced her, and she said evilly, "I got you now. Forever." she then whispered, "You'll never leave me." Link trembled with fear.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Impa in the back of the neck. The rope slipped out of her hands and Link fell to the floor and Impa fell foward onto the floor, unconscious, she landed on top of Link's legs, which made him yell in pain, but it came out muffled. An arrow was sticking out of the back of Impa's neck. One of the guards from the castle, stood there with a bow out in front of him, he then, lowered the bow. Sheik, too was beside him, with his arms folded across his chest. He was angry. The guard went over to Impa and Link and he pulled Impa off of the child. Sheik then, transformed back to Zelda, and she went over to Link. She knelt down beside him and she pulled down the rags from his mouth, she untied his wrists, which were cut and bleeding from the rope. She then, pulled his arms down and held onto his hands. She started crying and she asked, "Link, are you OK, Baby?" He shook his head "no", and he said, "My feet... they're broken... they're broken... I can't walk... I can't walk... I can't breathe... I can't breathe..." He started crying. "Link, it's OK, now. You can breathe. Just breathe." said Zelda reassuringly. She held onto his hands with her one hand and and slowly petted the top of his head with the other. "Just breathe." Zelda whispered, as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Your Highness." said the guard. "Yes?" answered Zelda. The guard held out his hand toward the Princess and he opened it and it revealed a small chip. Zelda looked at the chip, shocked. "This wasn't Impa." said the guard. The guard continued, "She was brainwashed, I don't know when, but this chip was placed on her." "Oh, Nayru... Oh, Nayru..." said Zelda, as she could barely breathe herself. "It had to have been Twinrova. They're the only ones I know that know how to brainwash. Impa has been brainwashed for a very long time. Ever since Link's first kidnapping, she wasn't herself. I should have guessed it, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault... It's all my fault..." said Zelda, as she started to cry. "No, no, Your Highness, it's not your fault, none of us could have expected it, none of us." said the guard reassuringly. "It is! It is my fault! I fail as a ruler! I can't even protect my people! I ran away when Impa was coming after Link! Before I pretty much didn't care what happened to my Kingdom, trying to rescue someone that I love, that I couldn't even protect! I suck as a ruler! I suck!" yelled Zelda. "No, Zelda, it's not your fault. It's none of our faults. Nobody knew. Nobody." said Link reassuringly. Zelda then said sadly, "I just feel so guilty..."

**Chapter 9: Impa!**

Impa woke up from unconsciousness. She then asked confusedly, "W-Where am I?" The guard replied, "You're in an underground passageway." Impa then asked confusedly, "What am I doing in an underground passageway?" Zelda then replied, "You were brainwashed. I think by Twinrova, but when and where, Impa?" Impa tried to sit up, holding her head with her hand and she said, "Ow." The guard laid her back down. "Hmm... I can't really remember. I think, though I was at my house. This was a long time ago, and Twinrova came into my house and attacked me and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor here with you guys." said Impa.

Zelda then said, "I hate to say it, Impa, but you've done a lot of bad stuff. The worst is, one time, you tried to kidnap Link saying a bunch of things like, "I love him!" And, "He's so cute when he's scared." And the worst of it all is, a year after that, you actually kidnap Link and that's why you're here and look what you did to Link." Zelda pointed at Link, who was lying on the floor and looking at Impa, a little scared, confused, and worried, but relieved at the same time. "Oh, Goddesses... Oh, Goddesses!" said Impa as she began to cry. Zelda looked at Impa, shocked. Impa never cried. Never. Zelda then said reassuringly, "But it's all over now, Impa. Everything's going to be OK, now..."

**Chapter 10: Going Home**

Zelda helped Impa to her feet, she helped her walk, by putting each others' arms around each others' backs. The guard untied Link's ankles and picked him up and carried him. They left the underground tunnels. Link then said, "Impa, I'm so sorry for all of the name calling and for spitting in your face. I feel just terrible for doing that to you." Impa then said, "Hey, don't worry about it, Shrimp. (Impa's nickname for Link) I don't even remember any of it, so no need to apologize." Link smiled. He was happy to be called "Shrimp" again. The old Impa was back. He also smiled because he was relieved that he finally got to go home. He was exhausted and he fell asleep in the guard's arms. The guard looked down and said quietly, "Everybody, look." Impa and Zelda turned around to see the sleeping Link in the guard's arms.

"Aww! He's so cute!" said Zelda, quietly. "He sure is." said Impa, quietly. The guard then said, quietly, "I'm not one for calling anybody cute, but right now, Link is just too cute. In fact, he's adorable." the guard then, kissed Link on the forehead and they continued walking to their horses. Zelda got on the horse that she rode for her adventure and she helped Impa up on the horse. Zelda was controlling the horse while Impa rode on the back. The guard put the sleeping Link on the back of his horse and the guard got on and he slowly picked up Link and laid him down on his lap. They rode off away from the stump and the hideout. Zelda then asked the guard, "Alon (the guard's name), how did you know where I was?" Alon answered, "I followed you throughout your whole adventure." "Oh. Father sent you out, didn't he?" asked Zelda. "Yes, he did, but I kept my distance because you didn't need any help, you were doing fine, I was close enough, just in case, though." replied Alon. "But I did need help at the end. I wouldn't have saved Link or even Impa, without you. Thank you." Zelda said kindly. Alon then said kindly, "You're welcome, Princess. You're very welcome." And with that, the gang rode toward Hyrule Castle Town, where Hyrule Castle, home, was located.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively, please! I hope you liked it! ^_^ Part: 6 is the last one I'm doing. I'll start a new series, if I can think of one. Oh, by the way, Alon is my character in this story, OK? I created him. Whoo! "Yawn" I'm tired. It's almost 3am. I wanted to get this done. So, blah, I'm tired. Good night and thank you! Love you all!**

**, ZeldaFan123**


End file.
